Slender
by orys
Summary: Emma downloads a game she wants to play with Regina.


The mayor was not one for games. She thought they were for children or adults who seemed to act like their younger selves. She wasted no time on doing something that wasn't going to get her anywhere farther in life, but when Emma proposed that they played this new game she downloaded, together, Regina decided to comply.

Emma was seated in front of the computer, pulling up the game just as her girlfriend pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "Okay, I heard that you're supposed to play this with the lights off." The blonde said before reaching over and shutting off the lights, causing the computer screen to cast an eerie glow on her face. She watched along with Regina as the named slid onto the screen. _Slender_.

"So what is this?" Regina asked, tipping her head as she read the word.

"Oh, it's about some fictional character named Slenderman who is this guy with no face and he stalks people. He's really popular on the internet, I think that's why someone decided to make this game about him," the sheriff replied, clicking the button to start the game.

Both women leaned in just a little bit more, rather confused on what they were supposed to do. Emma used the mouse to move, letting the character look around.

"Why is everything so dark?" Regina squinted her eyes just a bit, "Don't you have a light?"

"Oh, yeah!" The blonde pressed the button to turn on the flashlight. She clicked it on & off for a few seconds. "Now.. we collect papers.. but where are they?" She moved the character a little further up, making sure to steer clear of the trees and other objects.

"So when does this _Slenderman_ come into play?" Regina propped her elbow up on the desk, resting her head in her hand. She thought this was a rather boring thing to do, since nothing was happening. The older woman thought of all the other things she could be doing that wasn't just sitting here watching a character bump into trees.

"I don't know.. you think that since it's named after him, he'd be in here somewhere. Maybe he helps you find these papers in some way."

"Emma, you just told me he's a stalker," the other furrowed her brow, looking at the blonde next to her, "Why would he want to help you pick up trash in the forest?"

Her girlfriend was going to answer until she grinned, "Whatever, I found one." She clicked & picked up the paper, watching "1 of 8" float onto the screen; her smile faded, "We have to find eight pages? God, this is going to take awhile. How are we supposed to know where anything is if we don't even have a map to show us?"

"Well, skill, Ms. Swan, must not be your strong suit." Regina smirked just a bit when she noticed Emma making a face out of the corner of her eye. Even though everyone thought Regina was always mean at heart, she did love to joke with the blonde & even Emma knew that the brunette wasn't poking fun at her to be rude, though she loved to make faces at her regardless.

"Wow, Regina, you are so funny. I think you should be a comedian," Emma replied, sarcastically, keeping her eyes focused on the screen, careful not to blink in case she missed any of the papers.

A few minutes later, (after a bit of arguing over which directions to go), they finally found another paper, adding it to their collection. "Is it just me, or is the music getting a lot more sinister?" Emma whispered just a bit. She didn't move her eyes to Regina for confirmation, she just moved her face a little closer to the screen. Her confidence was beginning to falter, thinking that they wouldn't be able to find all of the papers before the time ran out. Wait, was there even a time limit on this game?"

Regina yawned, "I don't really know.. I'm not paying attention. This game is pretty boring.. I think now you know why I never play them to begin with." She moved her head to the other side, resting it on Emma's shoulder.

Once Emma moved the character to the left, she saw something. "What was that?" She asked, inhaling just a bit, not expecting something other than trees to pop up.

"Maybe it's him," Regina said in mock fear, wiggling her fingers as if she was pretending to be a ghost. She started laughing, "Come on, there is honestly nothing scary about this game, I think everyone on the internet needs to take a break and actually go outside for once. Some people desperately need tans, you know."

Emma picked up one more paper, "We are totally going to beat this-" she stopped when she turned around coming face to face with that faceless man in the tuxedo.

"JESUS FUCKING- RUN!" Regina screamed, almost falling out of the chair she was sitting in. She grabbed Emma's arm, causing the woman to take her hands off the controls, sealing their fate. She buried her face in the blonde's shirt, making the noises a terrified child would be making if they came face to face with the same situation.

"God, Regina, you nearly made me piss myself.. & you made us lose!" Emma frowned when the screen flashed, bringing it back to the start. She had to admit, she was pretty scared as well, but that all went out the window when she heard her girlfriend's screams. She put a hand on her head, trying not to laugh, "Damn it. All we needed was five more pages!"

Regina looked back up, as she had regained her composure while cowering against the other, "You made us lose." The mayor just stared at Emma as she fixed her hair, making it seem like she didn't turn into a little girl only few minutes earlier. "That was all your fault, you couldn't get away fast enough." She tried to grab the keyboard and mouse away from Emma.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" The blonde protested, trying to hold her place.

"It's my turn. We're not losing this time & I'm going to make sure of it," Regina kept trying to push her girlfriend off, until the other finally decided to give up.

"I thought you didn't like games."

"I don't like to lose, that's all. I thought you knew me."

Both women sat at the computer for a few more hours, jumping when they saw the character even for a second or two, but they got through it. Emma kept her hand on Regina's back every time they turned around the various buildings and trees. And finally, after their twentieth try, they finally collected all eight pages, with Regina at the controls.


End file.
